bestinslotfandomcom-20200213-history
Dino Crisis
Dino Crisis is a survival horror game developed and published by Capcom originally for the Playstation in 1999. It's the first game in the Dino Crisis series and was created by the same team behind Resident Evil. Gameplay Dino Crisis' gameplay is similar to that of Resident Evil, and the player is able to perform basic actions such as running, climbing and pushing. The available map shows the players location, destination, locked doors and save points. Locked doors need two items to open, a code disc and an input disc. The inventory can include weapons, key items, ammo and medical supplies, but there is a limit for the latter two. Items can be upgraded or completely new items can be created by combining different items. There are also 3 types of colour-coded emergency boxes, which have to be unlocked before using. After they are unlocked items can be stored and taken from a different emergency box with the same colour. Plot In the year 2009 the Secret Operation Raid Team (SORT) sends one of their agents, Tom, to a research facility on Ibis Island. There he discovers Dr. Edward Kirk, a world-renowned scientist who was reported dead three years ago, who is leading a secret weapons project. SORT sends 4 agents, Regina, Gail, Rick and Cooper, to capture Kirk. The team lands on the island via parachute, but Cooper is separated from the group and killed by a Tyrannosaurus in the jungle, something unknown to the rest of the group. On the island the team is met with the dead remains of the security personal and the scientists. They split up to restore the power and Gail goes missing. Regina is attacked by a Velociraptor and re-unites with Rick. They decide to signal for a rescue and find Kirk later. Regina sets out to activate the main antenna and is attacked by a Velociraptor. Gail rescues her and leaves to continue his search for Kirk. After restoring communications she meets up with Rick and they receive a signal on their communicators. Believing it might be Cooper or Tom in trouble, Rick wants to investigate. Gail shoots down the idea, wanting to follow up on a closed-circuit television sighting he believes to be Kirk. BIS follows Rick in search of their comrade and find a badly injured Tom. Rick takes him to the medical room, but Tom sacrifices himself to save Rick from a Raptor. They later manage to apprehend Kirk, but as they attempt to leave via helicopter, a T-rex appears and destroys it. The team is forced back into the facility and Kirk escapes. Regina and Rick flee into the facility and locate keys to a watercraft, but find a vortex in the way of getting to it. Rick speculates that this is where the dinosaurs come from. The two split up to find an alternate route off the island, and Regina ends up being held at gunpoint by Dr. Kirk. He is about to kill her when the gun is shot out of his hand by Gail, and they arrest him again. Kirk reveals that the dinosaurs came into their time after an experiment with Third Energy technology. During the experiment a part of the island from the present was replaced with a part of the island from the past. Kirk then explains that a reactor overload could release enough energy to cancel out the vortex. Regina sets the reactors to overload and the energy shakes the base. During this a vent falls on Gail and Doctor Kirk escapes. While the team heads to the waterway to escape the blast, Gail hobbles back on his gun in search for Kirk. BIS decided to try to escape and Rick knocks out Gail, carrying with him. Regina finds Kirk and barely escapes a T-rex on her way to the helicopter. Rick, Gail, Regina and Kirk all escape the island. Playthrough "WOW, you can tell the game's from 1999, can't you?" BIS first played Dino Crisis on the channel on the 27th of June 2014 and finished the game on July 17th 2014. He completed the game in under 5 hours and received the ending message:"Excellent, you got mad skills!!" He also received two new missions and two new costumes. After finishing the story BIS played "Operation Wipe Out " in which he had to eradicate all dinosaurs and get to the drop zone in time.Category:Games